


Синева

by RenReiss



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Здесь воздух пропитан солью больше обычного, пускай вокруг лишь серые стены да обессиленное смирение.





	Синева

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально задумывался драббл, а потом всё случилось, как обычно. Есть такой жанр, как криптопоэзия, не уверен, что существует такое понятие, как криптопроза, но вышло что-то подобное. :')  
> Я честно очень люблю своих мальчиков, обещаю, что однажды они будут счастливы :(
> 
> p.s. если вам кажутся эвфемизмы, рекурсии и последовательности, то скорее всего они вам не кажутся :'3
> 
> April 2019.

_Синева моря всегда изменчива. Но неизменно одинока._

_Ты стоишь на берегу в ветреный день и смотришь, как волны беспокойно льнут к непоколебимым скалам. Мелкая рябь на тёмной поверхности воды похожа на статические помехи. С каждым порывом ветра море становится всё более неистовым, обрушивается на камни градом пощёчин._

_Кажется, срывается на болезненный крик._

_—...неужели мы враги?!_

Отчаяние в голосе Нетопыря, неподдельное и острое, битым стеклом оседает в голове, просачиваясь сквозь коммутатор. На экране — потрясённая морская глубина, в которой неверие постепенно сменяется горечью и презрением. Губы кривятся в болезненной гримасе, а собственное сердце в ответ монотонно выстукивает слова **"так надо"**. Кажется, воздуха в кабине становится немного меньше. Рука Оранжевого непроизвольно тянется к тугой горловине лётного комбинезона, стискивает пальцами грубую ткань. Днище воздушного судна сотрясает дрожь пулемётной очереди, и ржаво-рыжий Слейпнир соскальзывает в тёмную неизвестность. С глухим рёвом срабатывают стабилизаторы, заглушая яростный окрик и голос совести.

_Грядёт буря. На горизонте море темнеет, начиная заходиться в истерике и бросаться на берег. Закатное небо над головой — алое-алое, тяжёлое-тяжёлое, пахнущее порохом и тревожными мыслями. Маленькие белые демоны насмешливо хохочут, разрезая морскую пену, взмывая в воздух и учтиво поднося дары тёмным грозовым облакам. Словно две половины единого целого, море и небо отражаются друг в друге, тянутся навстречу, почти сливаясь в жадном поцелуе, но бушующая синева резко отталкивает от себя, оставляя на губах недосказанность и соль._

...тонкая алая струйка стекает из-под ресниц. Привкус во рту — до тошноты солёный, металлический и до абсурдности нереальный. Всполохи нейронов безрезультатно пытаются разогнать надвигающуюся темноту, выжигая на стенах сознания мучительное и почти торжественное **"умерла"**. Дробясь, словно эхо, слово карикатурно кривляется, растягиваясь и уменьшаясь, лишается всякого значения. Становится бессмысленным набором фонем, за которым нет ничего. Только темнота, наполненная первобытным страхом неизвестности.

Слишком много соли. Солёные дорожки остаются на щеках, к которым прилипли непослушные светлые пряди. Стальная тяжесть неприятно обжигает ладонь, мышцы вытянутой руки стонут от напряжения. Однако он не спускает прицела, молясь о том, чтобы вместе с выпущенной пулей избавиться от мерзкого, белёсого чувства опустошения. Каждая клетка мозга агонизирует, однако страха уже нет. Вместо взгляда Инахо встречая ответно-молчаливый укор тёмного дула, устремлённый на него, Троярд внутри уже мёртв.

_"Не трогай"_

Удар сердца — молодая листва ранней весной.

_"Хватит"_

Удар сердца — пшеничное золото в лучах солнца.

_"Не надо"_

Удар сердца — оглушительный раскат грома.

А затем — лишь россыпь алых ягод на земле. Тишина.

Свет покинул морские просторы, растаяв вместе с неуловимым запахом лета и апельсинов. Воздух пропитался солью настолько, что дышать больно.

Слэйн судорожно рвёт на себе мундир, не обращая внимания на отлетевшие пуговицы и падает на колени.

И долго, беззвучно кричит.

_Сумеречная голубизна постепенно выцветает. Разреженный зимний воздух холодит лёгкие и вызывает сонную тяжесть, разливающуюся внутри. Она просачивается в голову, неторопливо стекает по спине и коконом сплетается вокруг, сковывая руки и ноги. Как никогда чётко видна кобальтовая граница между морем и небом; воды отсекают его от себя, как бесполезный орган — болезненно ноющий и непозволительно лишний. Усталое светило пытается бессильно прильнуть к обледенелой поверхности, но встречает лишь отчуждённое безразличие._

Выплаканная синева отражает свинцовую тяжесть и темную сталь. Мышиный цвет униформы возвышает, уравнивает, уничтожает. Серый конь с зашоренными глазами, запряжённый в горящую колесницу, неумолимо несёт её к пропасти. До пересечения черты осталась лишь пара ударов изнурённого сердца. Страх совершения преступления и неизбежности наказания окутывает сознание липкой паучьей сетью, засовывает скользкие щупальца прямо в глотку, вызывая приступы тошноты. Но он в очередной раз перешагивает Рубикон.

_—...прощай, отец._

Звук собственного голоса пропитан металлическим спокойствием и холодной ненавистью, змеиным ядом сочащейся сквозь мембрану коммутатора. Фиалковое недоумение сменяется снисходительной обречённостью, и, на долю секунды — гордостью. Просторы чернильного космоса содрогаются от пронзительного свиста. Смертоносные осколки пронзают Диоскурию как тонкий лист бумаги, прежде чем огненный бутон раскрывается и тает в безвоздушном пространстве.

Цинковый кокон пуст, как и глаза рыцарей, как и сердце нового графа.

Клятва покончить с чужеродным гнётом рвётся из груди раскалённым прутом.

Она столь же горяча, как и мёртвый взгляд, что прожигает спину, взирая с фотографии позади трибуны.

_Багряные лучи зимнего солнца несмело касаются застывшей безмятежности, пытаются пробиться сквозь толщу льда, сковавшего непокорные воды. Здесь и там видны острые шипы обелисков, ставших памятниками на могиле волн, что выбрасывались на берег, словно раненые киты. Обожжённые морозом чайки пронзительно верещат, исступлённо молясь канонаде стонущих вдалеке льдин. Море сворачивается в клубок, зализывает раны подобно дикому зверю, чтобы вновь остервенело заметаться, заходясь в оглушительном вое._

_Алые полосы света на ледяных бороздах похожи на кровоточащие шрамы._

Рубцы на спине тихо болят по ночам, но потемневшая синева затянута холодной коркой, и соль больше не струится по бледным щекам. Он давно сменил мышиный цвет на гюльз, кандалы на позолоченные эполеты, мерцание надежды на блеск дамоклова меча.

На ладонях Троярда — алая кровь побеждённых, а в душе — острые шипы ультрамариновых роз вместо чистоты лазурного неба. Длинные пальцы изрезаны невидимыми лесками, что тянутся к сердцу венчанной на царство марионетки. Бедная рыбка, выброшенная на лёд, безуспешно ловит воздух обессилевшими жабрами. Русалочка, что возжелала любви Принца, никогда не обретёт власти Спящей Красавицы.

Такая немощная, такая трогательная, такая печальная.

_Такая не-Она._

У Инахо за плечами разочарование мрачного жнеца, почти прямые линии мониторов и слабое шипение оксигенатора. Кровеносные сосуды в левой глазнице фантомно гудят, но чужеродное нечто, до сих пор пугающее своими способностями, вновь и вновь напоминает о дне, который он хотел бы забыть. Где-то в глубине души он до сих пор надеется разбить глыбу льда, чтобы посмотреть в глаза человека, совершенно чужого и пугающе близкого.

**Неужели тебе *настолько* больно, Чайка?**

Такой шторм может бушевать лишь в море, от которого отказался весь мир. Неизменно одиноком и неизменно притягивающем. Он невольно хочет окунуться в бурные волны, ощутив на губах солёные капли, зарыться пальцами в светлый песок, обогреть дикую птицу с перебитым крылом. Но раненая птица не даётся в руки, отчаянно вырывается, даже когда падает вниз, обожжённая и истерзанная. Единственное, что он может — упасть вместе с ней, сплетением цветных искр скользя по земной орбите и пытаясь уберечь в кольце стальных объятий.

Непорочная белизна некогда величественного Тарсиса выглядит почти что нелепой на фоне огня, дыма и крови.

_Когда ты перестаёшь слышать привычный рокот воды, бьющейся о скалы, то, кажется, начинаешь сходить с ума. Тишина рассыпается под ладонями подобно кинетическому песку, вязко целует в горло. Морская синева по-прежнему перед тобой, но неподвижная, застывшая, словно на плёнке — мертвенная и недосягаемая. К острым камням на берегу прилипли белые перья. Тяжёлый, неподвижный воздух безветренного летнего дня ухмыляется тебе в лицо, небрежно смахивает со щеки одинокую дождевую каплю. Сухой огонь медленно заполняет лёгкие, а где-то внутри с громким хрустом ломается внутренний стержень._

_Мир концентрируется в одной точке, а единственным заклятым врагом становится туго застёгнутая пуговица._

Кайзука дергает за воротник резким движением, вкладывая в него почти что ненависть. Отдав приказ удалиться, вытягивает шею, ощущая на коже змеистую прохладу подземного коридора. Здесь ему становится трудно дышать: здесь воздух пропитан солью больше обычного, пускай вокруг лишь серые стены да обессиленное смирение. Он и сам уже давно пришел в негодность, как изношенный механизм, всё больше чувствуя себя своим среди тех, от кого мир отказался и предпочёл забыть.

Уже не вспомнить, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как отыграны торжества по мёртвым и панихида по живым. Дни сменяют друг друга, улицы покрываются белым мрамором, а раны зарастают высокой травой.

Уткнувшись в равнодушие бетонных блоков, Слэйн неподвижно лежит на койке, свернувшись, словно эмбрион в утробе матери. Острые, выступающие лопатки напряжённо сведены, словно уродливые крылья, лишенные оперения. Присыпанные пеплом времени волосы скрывают за собой не-боевые совсем-не-награды. Цвет тюремной формы, больше похожей на больничную, издевательски напоминает о недостижимых просторах высокого неба. Он и правда болен, только от этой хвори нет ни лекарства, ни облегчения. На шее тускло поблёскивает тяжесть бесполезной клятвы.

**Король умер,** _Да здравствует Король._ **Бога никогда не существовало,** _но, Боже, пожалуйста, храни Королеву._

Он не говорит уже очень давно. Избавлением было бы закончить эту партию, где шах и мат был поставлен еще в начале, но жестокая в своей наивности воля заставляет его продолжать.

Поэтому он, увы, _функционирует._

И Кайзука знает, чувствует отвращение к _Ней_ и себе, но эгоистично не желает видеть Чайку под обломками его последнего воздушного замка. Пусть остаётся в избавительном неведении, пусть лучше ненавидит его.

_За сотни маленьких смертей, за одну долгую и нежеланную жизнь._

Но и он понимает, что Слэйн устал, слишком устал.

Его силуэт, вытканный из отчаяния ломаных линий, выжигает хроматические аберрации на скомканном листе сознания. Закрывая глаза, Инахо телом ощущает пульсирующие волны бесцветной боли, наполняющие одиночную камеру. Они такие горькие-горькие, разъедающие изнутри, и невыносимо-невесомо-свинцовые.

_Каждый раз_ он тщетно пытается смыть их ладонями, жадно пьёт остатки дыхания и кончиками пальцев рисует обнадёживающие слова по белёсым пунктирам на коже.

_Каждый раз_ он наталкивается на бледные оттенки рефлекторной нежности и чувствует покорную отрешённость.

_Каждый раз_ он пытается увидеть море, но лишь продолжает вглядываться в чернильную пустоту.

**"Чайка"**

Оранжевый реверсивно соединяет звенья цепи, пытаясь дозваться до единственного человека, оставшегося в его стеклянном мире.

**"Нетопырь"**

Кайзука продолжает сипло шептать, подобно карамели перекатывая на языке тихие царапающие звуки.

**"Троярд. Слэйн..."**

Инахо бессильно сжимает в пальцах васильковый саван, прижимаясь горячим лбом к слипшимся светлым кудрям. Как бы он ни старался, он не слышит плеска волн.

И иногда ему кажется, что единственный, кто оглох, выживая в огненном море среди выстрелов, взрывов и криков — это он сам.

Он позволяет себе провалиться в туманный котлован тяжёлого сна без видений, чтобы наутро вновь уйти и продолжать возвращаться, до тех пор, пока лучи солнца не увидят первых вестников прилива.

_Выцветшая синева провожает его безмолвно и почти благодарно._


End file.
